


Bad Liar

by Hoho_TheFool



Series: The Unspoken Tales [2]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Love, Other, Secret Crush, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 20:40:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20880350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoho_TheFool/pseuds/Hoho_TheFool
Summary: Follow up to my "Brightest Smile, Brightes Bird" one shot.Stan is on the way to the kissing bridge. There he meets Richie. They exchange some secrets- more or less by accident.





	Bad Liar

He knew it all along. He alway knew and he felt like he was the only one. They were friends but nobody seemed to understand, to notice- except maybe Bev. But she was not like the others.  
Stan knew- even without Richie telling him. Becuase for him, it was so obvious. The way Richie behaved around Ediie, the way he talked to him. It was so different. It was something special- they had something special.  
And whenever Stan could, he tried to help Richie to come to terms with himselfe... But he never noticed it or maybe was to embarressed of himself. They were friends and they trusted each other but Richie never told anyone about it. never confessed. Not until this one particular day. And this wasnt even planned. Happened all by accident, without words.

It was a late noon on a Saturday. Stan was out, on his bike- he knew where he was heading. He had some special place in his mind. After what happened the other day- with Bill confessing that he was the one who wrote him this story- his mind was stuck somewhere else. He was sure how he felt about Bill, but he wasnt sure how Bill felt about him. Even with writing a story like this it could mean he just saw him as a friend. Stan knew Bill had a crush on Bev. At least he thought it.  
So he ride down the streets, passing houses- streets and people. Just to get to the special place he had in mind. But he never expected someone else there - especially not one of his friends.  
As he turned to the street which would lead him to the kissing bridge and entering the street, he saw someone sitting right before the bridge. Carving initials on it. He got of his bike as quietly as he could and wheeled it up the road- as quietly as he could. Not to distub the person right in front of the bridge.  
Richie was stuck in his mind anway so he didnt heard anyone approaching him anyway- still carving R+E in the old wood.  
Stan stopped right behind him, without not not noticing what his friend was doing there, and smiled. He stood there for some seconds, observing.  
"Hey Richie."  
Richie jumped, droping his knife.  
"Ah shit Stan! What the heck!" He turned around, facing his older friend who stood behind him. Trying to cover up what he carved into the wood.  
"Sorry didnt mean to scare you like that." he meant that but he chuckled a bit anyway.  
"What are you doing here Stan?" Richie said, trying to pick up the knife without leaving the place he was standing. Stan noticed, got on his knees and picked it up, handing it back to his younger friend.  
"Just wanted to go outside and have a ride. And I actually thought the bridge would be lonely at that time of the day. I enjoy some alone time here sometimes." What a liar he was. Not the best one but he hoped Richie would buy it.  
Richie just looked at him.  
"Well well I thought youre here for a secret date with the person who wrote you this weird letter. Would be the perfect spot- dont you think?"  
Stan sighed, rolling his eyes.  
"Wonder why you're here? Seems like you were busy before I came." he tried to take a look at what Richie carved there- tried to look like he dont know.  
"Waiting for my secret date you know."  
"Right." Stan nooded, while rolling his eyes again.  
"But..." he looked around. "I dont see your date around here. Got rejected?"

Richie looked at him- lost. Searching for the right words. He wanted to say something, something funny. Sarcastic. But his mind was blank, lost.  
"Mrs. K would never leave me for someone else."  
And there it was again- the mom joke. Stan was so tired of hearing this.

"Stop with the not so funny mom jokes. Come on Richie. We're friends. You dont have to lie to me. To anyone of us. Dont you think so to?"  
"I dont know what the heck you're talking about."  
Stan sighed, leaning his bike on the bridge.  
"I dont know about the others but you can't fool me."

Richie still tried to look like he didnt know what he was talking about.

"Look. We're friends now for I dont know how long but you still tried to cover up what ever it going on inside you. You still try to cover up your feelings with the bad humor you have. You try to cover up you self hate with sarcasm and self depreciating humor. I dont know how long you want to do this but its not good and you know it."  
"I dont know why you would say this but I'm fine.  
"Are you? For real?"  
"Yes."  
"Because I saw you carving something in the wood of this bridge- and I saw what it was."

Richie went pale- white. Like his soul just left his body. Looking like a deer catched in headlights.  
"I did nothing."  
"Will you show me then what you did instead? Why wont you leave your place if its "nothing"?"  
"Because its nothing serious. Just a joke."  
"A joke? Carved on a bridge like this?"  
"Yes."

Stan sighed again. Then he took the knife Richie was still holding.  
"Well. It doesnt look like you wont tell me then."  
Richie tilted his head, looking at Stan and what he was about to do.  
"Let me show you something."

He sat down in front of the bridge and started to carve. At first a "S" for his name- then a "B" for Bill. He did it carefully while smiling. After it, he stood up again. Letting out a soft sigh.  
"What the heck did you do there Stan?"  
"Just being true to myself. Even when I know he wont return the feelings. Because we're still to young to understand them. And maybe you should start being true to yourself to."  
"I... dont know."  
"What do you dont know?"  
"I'm true to myself."

Stan was disappointed- he knew that its hard to understand but they still were friends, werent they? They never let anyone down- no matter the reason. 

"Richie please. Be true to yourself. I know its hard- I mean, I would never tell anyone too. But you have the right to know the truth- as one of my friends. I would never tell my parents. I would never tell anyone else. Because this town is fucked up. I trust you."

"Wow Stan." Richie smiled, patting him on the shoulder.  
"That was wonderful. Truely poetic."

Stan just said nothing for some seconds, thinking about the right words. But Richie was quicker. He grabbed his knife, tugged it inside his pocket and swung on his bike.

"You do have feelings for him dont you?"  
"I dont."

But both knew well enough.


End file.
